Achroi: My Heart, My Love
by Little Miss Massacre
Summary: Achroi was once a rich young girl who had everything she could have possibly wanted. But that was all taken away from her the night she was killed. Now she's on a mission to free herself from her fate, and save the life of the boy she's come to love...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of my previous story Achroi: The Assassin Series. Doesn't matter if you haven't read it, much of the same will be happening in this. I've just added a lot more things. Thanks for taking the time to read it :)**

* * *

The wind howled and moaned as it blew through the trees, making their branches wave like arms and creak like bones. Thick, dark and angry storm clouds obscured the moon, sending darkness across the Geallian estate. Marietta, an old servant, scurried through the empty hallways towards the young Geallian girls, who were certainly waiting impatiently for her to help them into their night things and get their beds ready. She knocked quickly on the thick oak door, and then pushed it open revealing a large room bathed in the warm glow of several candles. Her eyes quickly swept over the room, relief flooding her as she saw that the young girls weren't there yet and several young hand maidens and servants attending to the beds and laying out the sleeping garments for their ladyships. Marietta swept across the room and finished turning down the sheets on one of the maple four poster beds. She soon heard the approaching laughter of a young girl and turned to face the door, hands clasped respectfully behind her back. The girl swept in, her laughter echoing off the walls and her silk dress swishing around her feet.

"Did you have a nice evening, Miss?" Marietta asked as the eldest of the Geallian girls, Desiree, swept behind the changing curtain and snapped her fingers for Marietta to attend to her.

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable," Desiree replied shortly as Marietta deftly untied the laces of her silk emerald gown. The lace slipped from her pale shoulders and Desiree lifted her arms as Marietta pulled the cotton under dress over her head. Marietta helped her into her night shift then led her to the dressing table and started to unpin her ebony hair from its elegant twisted knot. Marietta worked quickly and brushed out Desiree's recently cut short hair. Desiree watched impatiently and snorted when Marietta was finally done.

"Is the bed pan heated?" Desiree snipped as she crossed to her bed and, hands on hips, looked down her nose at it.

"Yes, Miss," Marietta answered quickly. Desiree snorted again and climbed daintily into the large bed, fluffed the pillows then sat back and watched Marietta. Marietta lowered her eyes, not wanting the full brunt of the girls cold stare.

"My sister will be here shortly," Desiree stated, yawning, "see to it that your still here when she arrives, but stay silent so you don't disturb me." And with that, Desiree laid her head delicately on the pillows and closed her eyes. Marietta picked up the discarded clothes and put them into a basket, ready to take out to the wash houses when she was finished attending to the youngest Geallian girl. She soon heard the youngest girl's footsteps and turned to face the door once again. Achroi swept in, her young face rosy and a grin on her face.

"Pleasant evening, Miss?" Marietta asked politely as Achroi approached her.

"Oh yes," Achroi breathed as she stepped behind the change curtain and waited for Marietta, "it was the most amazing evening. I don't think I've ever eaten so much or danced so much in my life!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Marietta said as she helped undress the girl.

"Oh, I did. And I met someone too!" Achroi gushed.

"Oh, really?" Marietta asked surprised, "and who was this someone?"

"He was very handsome," Achroi said smiling as she lifted her arms up, "he was a very talented dancer as well. His name is Midir. A strange name, but it suited him. He was...mysterious." Once Achroi was in her night shift she went to the dressing table and sat still while Marietta unbraided her long ebony curls and brushed them delicately. Once finished, Achroi jumped up and ran to her bed, jumping onto it like she did when she was a child. Marietta smiled as the girl busily tucked the sheets in around her then lent back into the pillows. Out of the Geallian girls, Achroi was her favourite. She could be hot headed and bad tempered at times but at others she was sweet and polite, showing a kindness her sister did not possess. Desiree, on the other hand, was spoilt and often rude. She looked down her nose and never had a kind word to say, not even to her sister or father.

"Will that be all then, Miss?" Marietta asked as Achroi settled down and her eyes began to close. Achroi made a sound of agreement, and Marietta picked up the basket and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Little did she know that that would be the last time she ever saw young Achroi alive.

Achroi tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. A violent storm had whipped up, making the large maple and oak trees in the gardens creak like old bones and the wind sound like the howl of a dying wolf. Small tree branches tapped at the diamond-shaped paned window like long thin bony fingers. Achroi opened her eyes, and stared at the roof as they adjusted to the darkness. Sleep was impossible now that she was fully awake and could hear all the sounds of the storm. Thunder rumbled in the distant and sheet lightning flashed, illuminating the room, and the dark figure which stood in the corner. Achroi gave a start, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she stared at the corner where the figure was. The room went dark again as the lightning faded, and Achroi's heart began to skip beats and her breathing quickened. Was there really someone standing in the corner? Or was it just her overactive imagination? She put it down to imagination and lay her head back against the pillows, though not taking her eyes off the corner. Lightning flashed again, illuminating the room once more. There was no figure in the corner. In fact, there was no figure anywhere. _See? You just overreacted and over imagined it,_ Achroi told herself. If that's so, then how come the bedroom door is open? A voice whispered at the back of her head. _It's open because Marietta must have left it open,_ Achroi thought. Oh, but you saw Marietta close it, the voice whispered. Achroi gulped as a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She stared at the door for ages, wondering whether to get up and close it or stay in the safety of her bed. She was about to lie down and forget the door, when she heard a soft voice whisper something. Her ears strained as she listened for the voice again.

"_Achroi..."_ the voice whispered. She froze. It was whispering her name. Whoever it was was whispering _her_ name.

"_Achroi..._" the voice came again, although this time it was a little more distant.

"_Achroi...come to me..."_ the voice grew fainter, but Achroi clearly heard what it said. _Come to me._ Achroi watched the door, fear growing in her chest as well as the faintest touch of curiosity. Achroi gathered her courage and pushed back the heavy duvet, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and placing her feet on the floor. She curled her feet into the red carpet and stood up. She swayed for a minute then took a deep calming breath. Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other, and silently crept towards the bedroom door. When she reached the door she took another deep breath then poked her head out into the corridor. She looked up and down it but no one was there. She crept out of the room and stood in the middle of the corridor. Pale moonlight washed in through the window, lighting up patches of the regal red hall runner. Achroi was about to turn back into her room when the voice came again.

"_Achroi...come...come to me..."_

Achroi headed towards the voice, her pace picking up as the voice got louder and closer. She slowed again as she saw light under the crack of a door. _Father must still be awake,_ Achroi thought as she stared at the crack of golden light, _maybe it's Father who is calling?_ But deep in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't her father who called. The voice calling was soft and sensuous. It was young. Achroi tiptoed past her father's room and continued down the hall. When she got to the main staircase she stopped and stepped up to the banister. Her mind flooded with the fictional stories she had read of young women being murdered by being pushed from the top of a staircase. Achroi warily turned around and glanced down the hallway. No jealous murderous boyfriends or husbands. Achroi turned back around and looked down at the foyer. Moonlight glinted off the marble tiles and thunder rumbled.

"_Achroi...come...come to me, Achroi..."_ Achroi looked at the giant front door. It was closed and locked, and the doorman, Barry, was asleep on the chair by the door. Whoever was calling was not out the front, nor did they seem to be inside either. Achroi slowly descended the stairs, one step at a time, being careful not to trip on the hem of her shift. Once she reached the foyer floor, she turned and went through the archway under the stairwell and went out into the main lounge. She crossed the lounge, and then pushed open the glass doors that led to the conservatory. Once in the conservatory, Achroi paused at the glass backdoors and looked out into the shadow covered gardens. The storm was still raging, but it seemed to not be raining. Achroi turned the lock and placed her hand on the handle.

"_That's it Achroi...open the door...come to me..."_

Achroi turned the handle and pushed the door open. The wind pulled at her night gown and whipped strands of hair into her face. She took a few steps forward and whirled as the back door closed with a loud bang. Achroi glanced at the door, wondering if it had locked itself like it sometimes does, but soon forgot about it as the voice came again on the wind, this time singing a strange, haunting melody. She followed the voice, seemingly hypnotized by its eerie beauty.

"_Achroi..."_

She stopped and turned towards the voice, seeing someone standing at the entrance to the estate maze.

"_Achroi..."_ the figure said, holding out a pale hand, "_come..."_ Her feet obeyed while her mind screamed for her to go back. But it was too late; she was already standing before him.

"Midir..."Achroi said, confused, "what...what are you doing here?'

"I came to see you," Midir said, taking her hand and linking his arm with hers, "come, and walk with me." Achroi had no choice but to follow as he led her through the maze. Soon Achroi heard the sound of falling water, and they came to the centre of the maze where a fountain stood. Midir led her to the fountain, and then turned to face her. She watched him curiously as he trailed his hand through the water. His chest rose and fell awkwardly, as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Midir, are you-" Achroi began but Midir started to speak.

"I have waited so long for this moment," he said, not looking at Achroi, "so long..."

"What are you t-" Achroi started but stopped when she saw the horror unfold before her. Midir had turned to look at her, but he didn't look like his handsome young self any longer. His hair had grown a few inches and was tangled and greasy looking, his face had turned pale and grotesque, his eyes were a feral crimson red, and his teeth...his teeth were an ivory white, his canines elongated and pointed to a razor sharp tip. Achroi drew in a breath and opened her mouth to scream but Midir covered her mouth with a pale hand, his long fingernails digging into the delicate skin of her cheeks.

"Shh, don't scream," Midir said quietly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "it's extremely rude and annoying."

"What do you want?" Achroi asked, her voice trembling and her body shaking.

"I want to play a game." Achroi looked at him, confusion written on her face. Midir pulled away and smiled, his teeth glinting menacingly.

"Oh yes. We're going to play a game," he said, clapping his hands together, "do you like to play games?" Achroi didn't know what to make of this so she stayed quiet.

"Yes, yes, a game. My favourite game," Midir said as he stepped closer. Leaning in so his face was inches from hers he asked, "Would you like to know the name of my game?" Achroi didn't answer, but stared at the fangs that were so close.

"It's called The Hunter and The Rabbit. I invented it myself," Midir said proudly, "you see, when you've lived as long as I have, you get bored. You start to think of ways to entertain yourself. So I invented my game. Are you ready to play?" Achroi just stared at him as if he were mad.

"I said, are you ready to play?" Midir repeated as he made his way forwards, causing Achroi to stumble a few steps back.

"That's it. You're getting the hang of it," Midir taunted his eyes glowing a bright red, "you run, I chase. I'm the hunter, you're the rabbit. Run little rabbit, run." Without thinking, Achroi turned on her heels and ran for the nearest exit from the centre of the maze. Behind her she could her Midirs mad cackles and his high pitched screams of "_Run rabbit, run!_" Her feet pounded on the dirt and her heart thumped in her chest as she weaved her way through the maze. Again and again she ran into dead ends and had to retrace her steps, all the while Midirs taunts and cackles getting louder and closer. Tears now streaming down her face, Achroi ran blindly through the maze unaware that she was just running in circles. Her shift got tangled up in her legs, slowing her down and causing her to trip constantly. Breathing heavily and openly sobbing, Achroi ran down one corridor of the maze, convinced that this was the way out. But it wasn't, it was just another dead end. Hysterical, Achroi started screaming and as sobs wracked her body and her tears blinded her. Her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. No longer caring, no longer having the will to live, she lay on the ground while she waited for her hunter. She didn't need to wait long.

"Achroi, Achroi," Midir tsked as he slowly approached her, "it's no fun when the rabbit gives up and stops running." Achroi didn't care and turned her head, bracing herself for whatever came next. She heard Midir kneel down beside her and felt his hot breath on her neck. Flinching when his teeth scraped her neck, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and waited for the pain. But it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to face Midir.

"That's right, Achroi. Face me. I prefer to watch my victims face as I drain their body of their life blood." Achroi closed her eyes but Midir forced her to open them.

"I want to watch the life fade from your eyes. I haven't waited five hundred years just so you can close your eyes and deny me the satisfaction of seeing you die." Achroi had no idea why he had waited five hundred years just to see her die or why he even wanted her dead in the first place. Slowly, Midir placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side, exposing the vein in her neck that he would drain her dry from. She kept her eyes open as she felt his breath on her skin, still kept them open when she felt a slight prick then agonising pain. A scream ripped from her throat as her body convulsed and sheer pain swept up and down her body, enveloping her in its arms and forever tightening its grip on her. She could feel her life being steadily sucked away, and strangely enough, she wasn't scared. For her, it was like some great strange adventure. And the idea of being united with her mother once again was a delightful prospect. Her heart slowed and began to skip beats, and then her breath rattled out in one last gasp. Midir pulled away and looked at the girl in his arms. Her smoky grey eyes were no longer alight with life, her chest no longer rose and fell with her breath, and her heart no longer beat. Her skin began to turn a bluey green, the hues of death settling in. The gaping hole in her throat still bled, the bright red liquid pooling and staining the dirt. Midir picked her up in his arms, surprise ghosting his face quickly at how light she was. He carried her dead body out of the maze, then up the garden towards the house. He flicked his hand and the door sprung open, allowing him in. He walked through the conservatory, crossed the lounge then made his way through the archway and into the foyer. The doorman was still in his drugged sleep and completely unaware of the killer standing before him holding the bloody and lifeless body of the youngest Geallian daughter. Midir ascended the steps and made his way down the corridor towards Achroi's bedroom. The light that was previously on in Achrois fathers room was now extinguished; the old man wouldn't know about his daughter til morning. Midir came to Achrois room and pushed open the door. Her sister was still sound asleep and none of the night staff were there preparing for when the girls would wake up. Midir crossed the room and placed Achroi carefully on her bed. He pulled the covers up and considered covering the wound on her neck, but instead turned her head so the wound gaped out conspicuously. The eldest daughter would soon have a rude awakening. Midir put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small reddish-black rose and place it on Achrois body. Beside the rose, he left a small folded piece of paper. On the paper was a wax seal of an "_M_" in the middle of a pentagram. Achrois father would know what it meant when he discovered it. Midir stood by the bed and looked down at his handiwork: the dead girl, the rose and the note. Satisfied that his work here was done, Midir turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The next morning the people living at the Geallian Estate, as well as the people who lived below in the small town of Myanmalla, were awoken by a blood curdling ear piercing scream. It was said that Desiree Geallian had discovered the body of her younger sister Achroi. Rumours started to spread that the young Geallian girl had been brutally murdered while she slept, but were shut down when detectives discovered the pool of blood in the estate maze. The report was that Achroi had been led outside, presumably by someone she knew, and then murdered deep inside the maze. Vicious rumours began to spread about who was the killer, some of them naming Richard Geallian, Achroi's father, as the murderer. Others named Desiree the killer, others the servants. And some seemingly far-fetched people said that a horrible, blood thirsty monster was the killer. Those who believed and repeated those rumours were shunned and ridiculed. But little did they know how accurate those rumours were. The funeral of Achroi took place a few weeks later in a large public ceremony. She was buried in her favourite ball gown; her hair styled her favourite way, and was put to rest on a bed of rose petals inside a black coffin. As she was put inside the ground and her family said their final goodbyes, venom was making its way through her veins, preparing her to rise again. For days, Achroi lay inside her coffin in sheer agony while the venom made its way around her body completing its changes. Seven days later, on a cloudless moonless night, Achroi's eyes opened once again.

Slowly, she blinked as her eyes rapidly adjusted to the darkness. She stared at the black lid of her coffin and wondered how long it would take her to get out. Her teeth were aching and sore, and she was dreadfully hungry. Achroi sat up as much as she could, and pushed away the shrivelled flower petals. She pushed against the coffin lid and felt it give way a little. She pushed again, but it wouldn't budge any further. Outraged, Achroi screamed and began clawing at the lid, trying to force her way out.

Midir stood at her gravesite, a smirk growing on his lips as he listened to Achroi scream and rage as she tried to get out. After hearing her scream for another few minutes, Midir grabbed the shovel at his feet and began digging at an inhuman speed. Soon enough there was a dull _thunk_ as the shovel hit the top of the coffin.

Achroi quietened as she heard something hit her coffin again and again, and then squeezed her eyes shut when the lid opened. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the figure standing above her. Cautiously, she stood up and gained her balanced. Stretching out her legs, Achroi made to jump out. Expecting herself to hit the edge of the ground and fall back into the hole, Achroi was mightily surprised when her feet landed softly on the grass. Amazed, Achroi turned around to look down at her grave then froze when she saw who it was that dug her out. Pure fury swelled in her stomach as she felt her canines lengthen and her eyes burn as they changed from a smoky grey to a bright glowing red.

"You..." she growled, and prepared herself to attack. She launched herself at Midir, and went to wrap her hands around his neck but her just batted her away like he would an annoying fly. She ran him again, but he knocked her aside once more. Again and again, Achroi went to attack him, snarling and screaming like some rabid beast, the fury inside her desperately trying to burst out.

"Achroi, stop with this nonsense," Midir said after he knocked her down for the twentieth time, "you'll tire yourself out and won't have enough energy left to feed." Achroi lay on the ground, breathing heavily her body shaking from her entrapped fury.

"What did you do to me?" she growled, her voice shaking from anger.

"My dear, I didn't intend for you to join our ranks. I sincerely didn't," Midir said as he walked over, picked her up and placed her on her feet, "I intended for you to be dead and stay dead."

"Well, I guess your plan failed then," Achroi spat as she glared at him.

"Obviously," Midir said annoyed. He looked at her thoughtfully for a while until she growled.

"Still impatient, I see. I guess not even death can change that." Achroi flashed her teeth in a feral grin.

"Well, what to do with you," Midir said as he began to pace, "what to do with you. You obviously can't survive on your own, your hot headedness and temper will get you killed within hours. You can't join the others, they don't approve of accidents." Achroi raised her eyebrow at this. "And you certainly can't come with me. You'll annoy the hell out of me and I'll end up killing you once and for all. How about a compromise?" Midir stopped pacing and watched Achroi, trying to gage her face for any sort of reaction.

"Compromise?" Achroi asked sounding slightly bored.

"Yes, a compromise," Midir said annoyance colouring his voice as Achroi looked at him blankly.

"And what does this compromise entail? I don't usually make deals with disgustingly ugly bloodthirsty pricks." Midir growled a warning. Achroi just raised an eyebrow again.

"It entails you doing some work for me," Midir said as Achroi barked out a laugh.

"You expect me to work for you? After everything you've done to me?" Achroi asked incredulously, "if you seriously believe that you're madder than I thought. You're _insane_. What makes you think that I'll work for you? What do I get out of it?"

"Life," Midir said simply.

"Life? _Life?_ I have no life! You took that away from me, remember?" Achroi screamed, her voice echoing off of the tombstones and mausoleums.

"Yes, I do remember. And I'm starting to regret it," Midir said.

"Did I just hear you say 'regret'? You _regret_ killing me?" Achroi said her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, if I had of known you'd become one of us and be an annoying little shit I would have killed you the second you jumped out of your grave!" Midir shouted, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Well, I'm sorry to be such an 'annoying little shit' then, sire," Achroi said sarcastically, bobbing a little curtsey. Midir just sighed and growled.

"Are you going to agree to this compromise or not?" Midir asked.

"You haven't told me what kind of work I'll be doing," Achroi said and as Midir opened his mouth to retort she added, "And don't you dare say that it's because I've been interrupting! It's because you keep stalling!" Midir took a breath and calmed himself.

"You'll be my assassin," Midir said, "don't interrupt!" Midir warned as Achroi opened her mouth. She shut it reluctantly. "You'd be my assassin. You'd take care of certain things for me. Do that and I'll ensure that you're well paid and alive for however long you manage to live without being hunted and caught. Seem fair?"

"So let me see," Achroi said, "you want me to work for you and go around killing whoever you want. In exchange for my killing people, you'll pay me and make sure I stay alive for however long I mange to live without being hunted and caught. Paid with what and hunted by whom?"

"Paid in gold or jewels, your choice. Hunted by the few humans who know about us."

"Paid in gold, thanks. And what do you mean by us? Who's 'us'?"

"Us. Vampyres. The killers of the night. Night creatures. Call us what you please, it's all the same."

"Vampyres. The mythical blood sucking demons. Only not so mythical now," Achroi mused as she touched the slight scar on her neck and ran her tongue along her teeth.

"Yes, not so mythical now," Midir said, flashing his fangs.

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Achroi said more to herself than Midir.

"Not many," Midir answered anyway. Achroi considered for a moment, then sighing, said, "Fine, I agree to be your assassin. I'll kill whoever you want. But only until I can survive on my own. When that time comes, find yourself another assassin."

"Fantastic," Midir said, "now for your first assignment."

"Already?" Achroi asked surprised.

"Of course. You're hungry, aren't you?" Midir asked, watching her knowingly.

"Yes," Achroi answered slowly, "but I was thinking of just going down to the tavern and-"

"Oh no, Achroi," Midir laughed, "you don't need human food any longer. No, you need something much more sustaining." Achroi looked at him puzzled.

"Come," he commanded. She followed him out of the graveyard and up a winding lane. Achroi knew this lane and a bad feeling began to develop in her stomach. The Geallian Estate loomed before her, the house shrouded in darkness. No light was coming from the house for everyone would be asleep.

"Kill your family," Midir stated bluntly, "satisfy your hunger and complete your first assignment." Achroi shook her head, tears welling and her throat becoming dry.

"Kill them," Midir commanded. Something clicked in Achroi's head and she felt herself moving forward. Horror etched itself across her face as she moved silently across the lawn and up the front steps. She broke down the front doors with a strength that both surprised and scared her. Barry the doorman gaped at her in surprise, but she broke his neck clean in one snap before he could say anything. She continued around the house, killing anyone who got in her way. Finally she got to her father's room. Tears rolling down her face, she pushed open the door and walking inside. She was surprised to find Desiree curled up on the couch in her father's room, but didn't pause when she walked over and killed her sister instantly. Leaving her sisters body, she walked to her father and leant over him. Turning his head gently, she saw the vein that would soon give her the blood she needed. Crying silently, she lowered her head and pierced his neck. Her father cried out in shock and horror as she sucked away his life and endured his desperate attempts to get her away from him as he clawed at her face and neck. Her father died quickly and Achroi left as soon as she could. Wiping the blood from her chin, she walked back outside to where Midir waited. Soon she was screaming and crying again, demanding to know how and why he could control her like that. His reply was that he was her sire, he made her. He had complete control, both mentally and physically, over her until she could learn how to severe their connection. Achroi then decided to run away. And she ran away every time Midir called her.  
But every time she would return, too weak to be on her own without her master. It was how she inevitably become tied to him, came to depend on him. For centuries she worked for him, assassinating those who were in the way of Midirs sinister plans, or those Midir became tired of. Then one year she had had enough. Feeling that she was strong enough to survive on her own, she ran away. And she managed to survive on her own for two whole years until she became careless and almost got herself killed. Midir had come to her rescue and offered her job back. Reluctantly, she had accepted. Once again she was his assassin, his little minion. For a while, he only gave her small, menial jobs as a sort of punishment. He gave all the important well paid jobs to the minion who had stayed faithful to him. Then one day, in the year 1800, Midir gave Achroi a very important job. Some nobleman had found out about the existence of vampyres and was threatening to uncover them. Midir wanted him stopped. So Achroi was sent to his village to kill him, but found he wasn't there any longer. It seems he had found out about the price on his head and had fled. But Achroi had followed his trail, picking up bits and pieces of evidence along the way until she found where he was. He was now living with his family in the small town of Ollabandia, which was nestled on the outskirts of the Evannha Forest, the most dangerous and feared forest in the whole realm of Cathyna. It was the perfect opportunity for Achroi to assassinate him. She could lure him into the forest and do away with him quickly and efficiently. Little did Achroi know that this particular assignment would change her life dramatically, and not always for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

She slumped forwards in the saddle, her eyes drooping heavily and her hands slack on the reins. For days she had been riding through the Evannha Forest, becoming hopelessly lost on several occasions until she found the right trial. Achroi lifted her head slightly as her horse came to a stop and began pawing at the ground. Achroi grumbled moodily and slid from the saddle, landing with a hard thump on her butt. Scowling, she stood up only to fall down again, her legs asleep from being in the saddle for so long. A by passer would think her drunk by the way she was awkwardly moving. Dragging herself up Achroi approached her horse and eyed him angrily.

"What? Hmm? What the hell is the matter now?" Achroi grumped bending over to check the horse's hooves in case a stone had become lodged in the soft tissue. There were no stones so she checked the legs for injuries. No injuries either.

"What is it then, you hopeless lump?" Achroi snarled watching the horse paw the ground again. The horse tossed his intelligent head to the side, snorted and watched her like she was an imbecile. Achroi looked to where the horse had motioned and blinked in surprise. A small, rundown tavern was nestled between the trees, thick vines crawling over its exterior. Smoke twisted its way from the chimney and the smell of freshly cooked bread wafted from the cracks in the door and windows. Achroi's stomach grumbled loudly and she grimaced. Grabbing the horse's reins, she tied him to a tree then went up to the tavern. Slowly, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. The common room was completely empty, the fire place charred and dull. Achroi looked around for any sign of life and saw a head pop up from behind the bar.

"What choo want?" a small grizzly looking man asked.

"Food, water. A bed," Achroi stated, taking a seat on one of the old creaky stools and slamming down her hands on the bar. The man raised an eyebrow and called for a bowl of stew and bread accompanied with some mead.

"Ye can have yer food, but a yer bed will have to wait until ye get to Ollabandia," the man said placing the bowl and goblet in front of her.

"What?" Achroi asked icily, her eyes narrowing.

"I said ye'll have to wait til ya get to Ollabandia for that bed ye were wanting. There ain't no beds here. Too dangerous to be having travellers stay here. Who knows what kind of riff raff stray through this forest? For all we know, some of 'em may be murderers," the man babbled, wiping a glass with a dirty rag.

"Yes, murderers," Achroi muttered sipping the watered down mead and grimacing as she tried not to spit it all out again. Human food and drink was wasted on her now. She had acquired the taste for something much more delicious. And it was standing right in front of her, babbling on about travellers through the forest, his family issues and the big masked ball that was coming up at Ollabandia. As if she gave a rat's ass about travellers and his family problems. The bartender stopped talking when he noticed that she had hardly touched her food.

"I thought ye was hungry?" he asked annoyance colouring his face as she toyed with the spoon.

"Oh I am," Achroi asked brightly, "just not for this shit."

"I beg your pardon?" the bartender exclaimed spittle spraying from his mouth, "I offer ye food and ye turn it down. What kind of ungrateful, unsatisfied wench are-" But his words were cut off when Achroi abruptly stood and placed the tip of a small dagger millimetres from his throat.

"Continue to insult me, kind sir, and I'm afraid I'll have to slit your throat," Achroi said calmly as she watched the man's eyes bulge and his lips twitch. "Now, I told you I was hungry. Are you willing to satisfy my hunger?" The man looked confused for a minute but proceeded to nod.

"Much obliged," Achroi smiled as she drew the knife across his throat in one quick precise movement. The man spluttered and gasped as blood spurted from his throat and dribbled from his mouth. He made gargling sounds as he sank to the floor, fingers scraping helplessly at his throat. Achroi wiped the blood off the dagger with the bartenders rag then placed it back into its sheath at her side. She hopped neatly over the bar and stood over his body. Kneeling, she dipped hr finger into the already pooling blood and licked it clean. Groaning, she grabbed his shoulders and heaved him into her lap. Brushing aside his grizzly hair, she lapped at his neck like a small kitten then sunk her fangs into his neck, sucking out the last of the blood. Full, she pulled away and dropped the man carelessly back onto the floor. Wiping the blood from her chin, she reached into the man's pockets and pulled out a few silver coins. Jumping back over the bar, she placed the coins by her untouched bowl of soup and left the tavern. At least she had the decency to pay for her meal.

Back on the road, Achroi pulled out her map from the saddle bags and studied it. She didn't have far to go, Ollabandia was just a few more miles away. She should reach it by dusk. Stuffing the map away again, she relaxed in the saddle and closed her eyes. A grin swept over her face as she remembered tales of how vampyres needed no sleep. How stupid and unrealistic those tales were. Why, if Achroi didn't get any sleep, she was cranky and unreasonable, more so than usual. In fact, most of the vampyres she had met were like that if they hadn't slept. _Stupid children's tales,_ Achroi thought as she tightened her grip on the reins as the horse jerked forwards into a gallop. Hours past and the sun began to make its way towards the horizon, bathing the forest in deep golds, regal reds and soft purples. Insects began to chirp and fireflies made their way out onto the trail, buzzing their way around Achroi's head and annoying the crap out of her. Soon, the travellers came to a small clearing. Achroi slowed the horse and took a good look around. It seemed like a descent place to stay, if she was unable to find accommodation in one of the town's inns. It also seemed like the perfect place to commit a murder if she wasn't able to carry out her task in Ollabandia. Yes, once again she was out on assignment.  
Achroi continued through the clearing and headed towards the edge of the forest. At the edge of the trees, Achroi stopped again and looked down at the town of Ollabandia. She could see the markets and the shops, the row of inns and taverns, and the warehouses that were on the opposite side. She could also see the rural area of the town, nestled to the east of the main street. A bell chimed, naming the time as six. Achroi made her way down the small slope that led to the town, and proceeded to the town's outer wall. She wasn't stopped at the wall like she was in other places; there was no need to here. The town was completely isolated and hardly ever got visitors. Which might have made Achroi's job that little bit harder for people may have noticed a newcomer, but she was an expert at shrinking into the shadows and sneaking around unseen. Proceeding past the wall, Achroi made her way down the main street, weaving her way in and out of the people walking about on foot. Turning down a side street, she made her way to the row of inns she had spotted earlier, searching for one that looked reasonably clean and comfortable. Finally, she found one: The Midnight Rose. Climbing down from the saddle, carefully this time, Achroi landed on the ground then grabbed the horse's mane when she felt her legs about to give way beneath her. Steadying herself, she led her horse to the stable boy who was watching her, amusement flashing in his dark blue eyes.

"Been in the saddle a while Miss?" the boy asked taking the reins from Achroi and watching as she rubbed her sore rump.

"Yes," Achroi muttered absently as she rolled her neck, "tell me, boy, is this inn decent?"

"Oh yes, Miss," the boy said, slipping off the bridal and beginning to unbuckle the saddle, "it's the best in town. And I'm not saying that just because I work here. All the noble folk who visit here stay at this inn."

"And how do you know I'm noble?" Achroi asked a grin forming on her face. She wasn't wearing anything that implied nobility. She was dressed in plain tan pants and a white cotton shirt with a black belt that held her weapons.

"You hold yourself like them nobles do," the boy answered, "like you have a stick wedged up your behind. Begging your pardon, Miss." The boy blushed at his brashness.

"Don't worry about it," Achroi said, handing the boy a gold coin and heading inside. _Do I really walk as if there's a stick up my behind?_ Achroi wondered as she suddenly became conscious of how she walked. Entering the common room, Achroi became aware of the many pairs of eyes that watched her as she walked up to the bar.

"How can I help you?" a young girl asked as she approached Achroi. The girl bounced a baby on her hips and brushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"I'd like to rent a room," Achroi answered, watching the baby as it watched her. Achroi pulled a face; she'd never really liked children.

"Of course. How long will you be staying?" the girl asked, walking towards the stairwell and gesturing for Achroi to follow.

"I'm...I'm not sure," Achroi answered unsteadily as she became increasingly unnerved by the baby's big eyed stare. "It depends on...on my business here." The girl just nodded and climbed the stairs, Achroi following a few steps behind. She led Achroi down the hall and stopped at the third door on the left.

"I'm sure this room should be comfortable for you," the girl commented as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Walking in before Achroi, she proceeded to light candles and lay out towels she had pulled from the dresser.

"Is this to your liking?" she asked as Achroi studied the room. It contained a dresser, a single four poster bed, full length mirror and a desk with writing utensils and paper.

"Yes. Yes, this will be fine. Thank you," Achroi said as she handed three gold coins to the girl.

"The baths are downstairs. Just go past the stairs and they're there on your left. They're public baths as well," the girl warned as she left, closing the door behind her. Achroi went and locked the door, then turned around and surveyed the room once again. She could stash what clothes she had in the dresser, and most likely hide her weapons under the mattress of the bed. Achroi crossed the room and opened the window shutters. A cool soft breeze caressed her face and pulled hair from her messy plait. _First things first,_ Achroi thought running her fingers through her greasy hair,_ take a bath and clean yourself. _Achroi rummaged through her saddle bags and snagged a fresh pair of pants and a relatively clean shirt. Grabbing the towels, she made her way down to the bath house, being careful to lock her door as she left. Achroi opened the door to the baths and poked her head inside to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, it was empty. Sighing in relief, Achroi entered the bath house and walked over to one of the pits that were full of steaming hot water. Wondering how the baths were kept hot, Achroi stripped and sank into the bath. Picking up a bar of soap she scrubbed at her skin and then washed her hair twice. She then laid back and relaxed, letting the warm water lull her into a light doze. When her skin was flushed red from the heat, she climbed reluctantly out of the bath and dried herself off with the towel. Dressing quickly, she walked over to the mirrors that were haphazardly hung on the wall. Looking at her reflection, Achroi wondered how anyone could think of her as simply human. Her skin was the colour of pure ivory and had an incandescent glow to it; her hair, the colour of ravens, curled around her heart-shaped face and fell to her waist. Her smoky almond shaped eyes looked back at her and her full blood red lips twitched into a smile, highlighting her delicate cheekbones and making her cheeks turn a becoming light shade of pink. Picking up one of the brushes available on a small table, Achroi ran it through her hair, untangling the bunch of gnarly knots and pulling out random twigs and leaves. Once she was finished, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Dumping the dirty towel into the clothes basket she made her way to the common room and sat down at one of the empty tables and studied the menu, pretending to be interested in the food available. To be honest, she was still full from her last meal. She was only her to question people about her target. Finally, a young waiter came over. He smiled at her and Achroi returned it.

"What'll it be?" he asked, studying her with a scrutiny that would have made any ordinary girl blush.

"Hmm, what's the roast lamb like?" she asked, feigning interest.

"Delicious," he answered, "it's made by our cook who took classes in Shinansiling."

"I'll have that then," Achroi replied pretending to be impressed by the cook's skills.

"Anything to drink?" he asked. _Your blood_, Achroi thought but shook her head. The boy walked off and Achroi settled back into her seat and watched as people swarmed into the common room for their meals. One by one, the tables filled and soon the inn keeper had to turn customers away. The boy came back with a plate full of food and looked at Achroi expectantly.

"Join me?" Achroi said gesturing to the chair opposite her. The boy looked confused at first but then that look changed to delight as he sat across from her.

"Tell me about this town," Achroi said, playing absently with the food.

"Ollabandia? Oh, it's not much. Just a small town in the middle of nowhere," the boy answered shrugging his shoulders, "nothing much ever happens here. We get a few travellers passing through every now and then, but they mainly bypass this town and head for Glenmayrr. It's only a few miles north of here, y'know. Anyway, no one ever moves here to live. The families here are all descendants from the people who originally founded Ollabandia. And no one ever moves out either. Basically, it's just a small town that relies on the exotic gifts of the forest to survive."

"Exotic gifts?"

"Oh yeah. Stuff like spices and special kinds of wood. Flowers, animals, precious gems at times. That sort of exotic stuff."

"Oh," Achroi answered, "you said no one ever moves here. Has anyone ever come here at all? Or do they just bypass it, like you said?" Her mind had turned to her task at hand, and this boy was smitten and talkative enough to give her the information she needed.

"Every now and then some idiot will move here, seeking fortune and all," the boy said dismissively.

"Any idiots of late?" Achroi asked smiling.

"Not that I know of..." the boy said slowly, Achroi's hopes falling a bit and a disappointed look fleetingly crossing her face. "But you'll have to ask someone else. I don't normally pay attention to who comes and goes. Not worth it." Achroi thanked him for his time and dismissed him. He looked a little hurt but she didn't care, she needed more information. She spotted the inn keeper and signalled for her. The inn keeper approached a look of apprehension on her face.

"Everything all right?" she asked watching Achroi's untouched plate of food.

"Oh yes, everything's fine," Achroi answered smiling, "I'm just not that hungry all of a sudden. Join me?" The girl smiled and sat down.

"So, I was just speaking to the young waiter and-" Achroi began but the girl gasped.

"Oh, he hasn't been annoying you has he? Timothy has a tendency to be inappropriate with my female guests," the girl apologised.

"Oh no, he didn't do anything inappropriate," Achroi said reassuringly, "it's just that I was wondering if anyone had moved here recently and he didn't know. I was wondering if you knew perhaps." The girl visibly relaxed.

"One family moved here recently," she answered, "some noble family from Heathville. They moved here a few months ago, if memory serves."

"And who are they? What is the family's name?" Achroi asked excitement building in her chest.

"The Gallagher family, I believe," the girl answered, "they live out on the outskirts of town, in the old ranch. The ranch hasn't been lived in for decades but I guess they were rich enough to rebuild it. And rebuild it they have, it's now grander than ever."

"Have you ever met the Gallagher's?" Achroi asked, committing the whereabouts of the ranch to memory.

"Just once," she answered, "I met the head of the family, Emmanuel. Sweet old man. He came in here for a meal not two weeks ago. Told me about his wife and his children. Four children he has, lucky bloke."

"Did he say why they moved here?" Achroi asked, memorizing Emmanuel's name.

"Said that someone was after him," she answered scratching her chin.

"Someone was after him? Like an assassin?"

"Yes, actually. He did say somethin' bout an assassin. Said one was after him 'cause he discovered something he shouldn't have. Said that was the reason he moved here, so the assassin wouldn't find him and 'is family."

"How interesting," Achroi said smiling, "is there any way I could meet this Emmanuel? He sounds like an interesting character."

"Well, I s'pose you could meet him at the Town Ball next week. Everyone goes to that, big event it is. Other than that, I'd say you'd have to arrange an appointment to see him. Very tight with security they is. You'd have to make an appointment with his secretary, Oran."

"And where would I find this Oran?" Achroi asked her interest piqued.

"Oh, he frequents the Black Dove of a night," the girl answered, "It's a tavern just down the road. He's usually there from dusk til about ten I'd say." Achroi looked across at the inn clock and scowled, it was just after eleven. Achroi thanked the inn keeper for her help and retired to her room. Locking the door, she closed the shutters and sat down on the bed. Pulling off her boots, Achroi shoved back the bed covers and crawled under them, her head sinking into the surprisingly soft pillows. She rearranged the knife that was hidden beneath the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Achroi's dreams soon filled with the images of the people she had murdered in the past, the faces of her family surpassing the others. In her dream, she relived the night where she had snuck around the small towns that lay just beyond Myanmalla and murdered her other relatives. She had started with her aunt and uncle and their four children, then proceeded to kill her other cousins and aunts and uncles until the Geallian line was completely extinct. Over those few weeks, Achroi's heart had hardened to stone then to sheer solid ice. She no longer felt anything. No remorse, no regret, no happiness, just a big empty nothing. She supposed that's what came with being an assassin, but having no remorse or regret for killing off your family was not normal, not even for an assassin. It was the trait of a vampyre. Achroi had become used to the cold ways of the vampyre and relished in the ease of a kill and the thrill of the hunt. Achroi shuddered as the image of her father made its way into her mind with its shock filled eyes and mutilated throat. She rolled onto her back as tears welled into her eyes and sobs built in her throat. The images of her victims would haunt her forever, and another image was soon to join her.


End file.
